


christmas time

by Gorman (venetianAnarchist)



Series: Remington and Luca [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetianAnarchist/pseuds/Gorman
Summary: i'm going to hell





	

T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring; not even a mouse. 

Except Luca. Luca was awake. He was in the kitchen, downing a glass of whiskey, wearing a Santa-themed robe and a pair of reindeer antlers. 

It wasn't as though he didn't want to do this; he just didn't have the guts to try without a little liquid courage. Losing all form of dignity in front of Remington Jemcity was an almost daily occurrence, but that didn't mean he was used to making a total ass of himself. 

Remi seemed to be asleep when Luca found himself in the doorway. His blood felt warm and his skin tingled, green eyes heavy-lidded with drink and excitement. 

"Remi. Baby," he purred, cocking one hip and leaning against the door. 

Remi stirred slightly, probably roused by the unmistakeable sound of sex in Luca's voice, like some kind of predatory beast - always ready to get it on, should the opportunity arise. 

"Luca? What time is it?" 

Luca grinned, and wandered towards the bed in a slightly swaying, indirect manner. "Christmas has come early, Rem."

He waited until Remington had sat up, and was eyeing him with a combination of suspicion and intrigue, before casually slipping off the Santa gown and sidling up to the bed. He had shaved, just the way Remi seemed to like. And to top things off, he'd gotten himself a tattoo the day before. It had healed better now, and he was ready for his man to see it.

In elegant black lettering just below his ribcage, it read, 'Property of Remington Jemcity'. He felt as though it was a nice way to announce their bond in a less official way than their marriage. A private way, just for Remi. 

"Holy fucking shit." Remington bit out, reaching forward to run his fingers over the tattoo. Luca shivered slightly and leant into the touch, his lip between his teeth. 

"Let's fuck." There was absolutely no doubting that Luca was drunk, but his eagerness was contagious.

Remi pulled him onto the bed, and Luca straddled his thighs, managing to look both sexy and idiotic with the reindeer antlers on his head. 

"That could probably be considered blasphemous, babe. Especially with the whole Saint Nick thing." Remington teased, hands snaking to Luca's hips and letting out a small moan when Luca rocked against him, excitement palpable. 

"So's sodomy. I don't mind going to hell for a healthy dose of your cock." 

That was all the encouragement Remington needed, apparently. 

Luca got exactly what he was looking for; an excuse to shout his husband's name so loud that it woke the neighbours. The antlers slipped off at some point, and neither of them gave a single shit. The Christmas spirit was definitely there, in all it's aggressively gay glory.

 

The next day, the neighbouring children would ask whether Santa had a new reindeer. "I've never heard of a Remi in any of the Christmas songs, but that's definitely what Santa was saying."

It was fair to say that their were no regrets in the Jemcity-Gorman household.

So happy Christmas to all, and to all a fucking great night. Rubyn is so tired he is typing with his eyes closed.


End file.
